


The New King

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND CANT BREATHE, AND WHITE NOISE BLOCKS VOICES OUT, Depressed!Kageyama, INSTEAD KAGEYAMA IS IRRITABLE, IT DOESNT REALLY HAVE THE REGULAR SYMPTOMS, M/M, WARNING THERES A MAJOR ANXIETY ATTACK, i put it off until i got more content to work for, last time it was hinata, last time yall asked for a sequel, now it is here, now its kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama immediately ducked his head down. "I'm so sor-""I've been thinking about it for a long time...Why is being the "king" a bad thing?"OR, once Kageyama gets back from the training camp and goes up against Date Tech with his team, he is terrified once his old personality filters through to his teammates. Hinata is there to make sure he's alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; anxiety/panic attack, lowkey depression? Sort of? self harm mention in ending note  
> THERE IS A FIRST PART TO THIS, BUT YOU DO NOT NECESSARILY HAVE TO READ IT TO ENJOY THIS ONE.

The minute Kageyama got off the train, he immediately saw the fuzzy orange head of hair waiting for him.

Hinata grinned the minute he stepped off, teeth bright and eyes scrunched. Kageyama found himself smiling back, walking towards the shorter with his bag over his shoulder.

" _To-bi-o~_ " Hinata dragged out his name once he reached him. "Let's go to the bathrooms, I want to hug you."

Kageyama nodded, and Hinata grabbed his duffel strap and pulled him towards the restroom, dodging other people as they walked past. Once the duo reached the doorway, Hinata quickly pushed through it and pulled Kageyama into a stall.

He barely had time to set his bag down before arms wrapped around his torso, Hinata shoving his face into his neck. Kageyama snickered, realizing he was standing on tip-toes just to reach his shoulders. The taller mimicked his boyfriend, ducking his head as he kissed the other's cheek.

"I missed you," Hinata whispered. 

"I did too,"

Hinata let go of the setter, only to reach his collar to pull him down into a kiss. It was light and affectionate, nothing severely heated like the last time where Hinata's mom was out at a teacher's conference with Natsu and it was the day before Kageyama left for Tokyo. Kageyama gripped the redhead's volleyball jacket, black and sleek where it could roll between his fingers easily. 

They pulled away, and Hinata grinned before pecking him again, then picking up Kageyama's bags. "Let's go, your mom is waiting with dinner. She said I was invited since I'm such a good  _friend_."

Kageyama snorted, unlocking the stall door and walking through, taking his luggage from the shorter, who huffed and instead that he at least carry one bag. The duo walked through the terminal, Hinata's hand gripping Kageyama's coat to keep from getting swept into the pulsing crowds. Once leaving, they only had to walk about six blocks to get to the Kageyama household.

"Dumbass, you should've brought a coat. It's snowing and I doubt it's even in double digits today," Kageyama chided, squeezing his boyfriend's hand as they walked down the pavement. Luckily it was late enough in the day for the two to be able to show some affection, away from the work rush on the streets. Adding in the fact that it was freezing, there was no one on the roads except for them.

"It wasn't this bad when I left, I swear," Hinata whined through his jacket, which was pulled all the way up to his ears. Kageyama gave him his hat, which was large on him as it drooped down over his eyes, causing the redhead to constantly push it up.

Once arriving at the house, the two were greeted with the smell of katsudon as they walked through the door. Kageyama slid his coat and shoes off, taking his hat from Hinata's ears while the redhead called out "Sorry for the intrusion!"

Entering the kitchen meant having a wave of heat hit them, and Hinata quickly bowed to Kageyama's mother. "Hello again, Kageyama-san!"

"Hello, Hinata-kun. Hi, darling," his mom cooed, leaving the counter to reach up to kiss Kageyama's forehead. "How was the train?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you," he answered, standing up straight again as his mother went back to the food.

"Food will be ready in about half an hour," she stated, stirring a side dish. "Tobio, how about you go and unpack?"

Kageyama nodded, and ushered Hinata out of the room and up the stairs, towards his room. They both entered and dropped the two bags onto the bed. Hinata flopped down, while Kageyama started unzipping his volleyball bag and upacking the various items. (Which was really just his court shoes, regular tennis shoes, socks, kneepads, and deodorant along with other bathroom supplies)

" _Tobio~_ " the younger turned to see his boyfriend lying on his stomach, looking up towards him. "Come and kiss me."

"Don't say it so loud, my mother might hear you," Kageyama glared, but moved towards the decoy anyway. Hinata just giggled, pulling him onto the bed. Their lips attached easily, sliding together as Kageyama put his legs on each side of Hinata's hips.

Hinata pulled away to speak. "I'm glad you're home," he whispered.

Kageyama smiled lightly. "Me too," he replied, leaning back down.

.

_"Noya-san! You're in the way!"_

_"You should have jumped again for the block!" Kageyama declared. "I know you had a second jump in you!"_

"In that case, please decide what you're going to do quicker."

Kageyama felt it. The silence. The people staring at him. He tried to ignore it, he really did.

 _Focus on the game_ , he thought.

A high, fast, and strong block- which would definitely feel satisfying to break through that- is what Kageyama was waiting for. It was as if Date Tech wasn't fully into the game, as if they were confused. Matching eyes with the brute across the net only made him want to avert his eyes, though. After he looked at the giant, it seemed as if he stepped up his game.

Set after set, Kageyama kept going. This was the kind of strength that kept him on his toes and brought elevation to his individual playing. It felt good; but just when he thinks he's in the zone and is keeping the momentum flowing, it breaks.

"Chance ball!" Nishinoya yelled, and Kageyama snapped his head up to see the ball flying towards him. Getting into position was easy, but as he saw Tsukishima come forward to spike, he watched as he was lazy with the run up: his knees were barely bent, his arms weren't back, he was too far from the net. 

Kageyama had seen Tsukishima play  _much_ better than this. And he's not playing even half of what he did at the qualifying finals.

"Oi! Don't you dare half-ass it on your run up!" He yelled, eyes focused on the ball as he tossed it forwards.

After landing, the blond sent him a quick glare before moving to block. Kageyama tried to block out the sound of Hinata's voice from the side.

They lost the set. Daichi called for one lap of flying falls. Kageyama couldn't think straight, angry that his teammates might not be playing at their best. He understood illness or injuries, but Tsukishima just didn't  _bother_. His jaw was locked tight as he dove after Tanaka stood up, he tuned in to see Asahi was talking to him.

"I-" he started, pausing as he dug his nails into his palm, creating crescent-shaped marks. "I'll, without fail, always bring you good tosses! Please be more descisive!"

Oh no. That wasn't how he planned on saying it. He wanted to tell his senpai that he was going to make sure to send better tosses to him, so it would be easier. As he watched his teammates' shocked faces, he realized it didn't sound as good as it did in his head.

He glanced from face to face, and realized what he just did.

_"Move it! Higher! Faster! Keep up! Do better! More!"_

The old commands he once yelled echoed in his ears; the glares from Kunumi and Kindaichi as he attempted being a captain to unskilled people. He wanted the best. He really did. He just didn't know how to get that idea out there.

_Tossing the ball up, only to have it fall to the ground. Kunumi staring at him with an apathetic face, Kindaichi clicking his tongue._

"Oh no," he whispered to himself. Tanaka looked at him in shock. Asahi seemed as if he was in between being worried or being pissed.

"Now that's the king of the court I used to know and love," Tsukishima grinned maliciously. "It's been a while since you preached from your high horse."

All Kageyama could see was Oikawa. Oikawa Oikawa Oikawa-

He would have laughed at seeing this. Maybe even throw his head back. He would have loved to see his kouhai reverting back to the terrible era in which he just  _wanted_ the best for everyone but just  _couldn't_ figure out how to say it. This was back when his family thought about taking him to the counselor for social anxiety. Back when he first met Hinata, and only thought of him as an unskilled wannabe. Thinking back to the moment that the spike was blocked because it was too easy to read, as Kindaichi landed and looked at Kageyama square in the face as the ball hit the floor and Seijou continued on to play Shiratorizawa. As Oikawa side-eyed Kageyama as he clutched Iwaizumi's jersey, slapping him on the back for the great spikes.

Kageyama couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

"I'm so sor-"

"I've thought about it for a very long time," a voice called. "Why is being the 'king' such a bad thing?"

All eyes flicked towards Hinata as the redhead walked up, hands on his towel around his neck. 

"Was it 'coz it means he's opressive?" he questioned, glaring at Tsukishima. The blond stiffened. "'Coz he's self-centered? Whatever the reason, it doesn't really matter. 'Coz if I don't agree with what Kageyama is saying,all I gotta do is simply tune him out!"

Kageyama stared at the decoy, taking shallow breaths as he looked at his partner in disbelief.

"Critique and criticism from someone doesn't bother me...but if the tone and the way the message comes out, I sure as hell ain't listening to them," Tanaka stated. Tsukishima agreed. Asahi made a quiet remark about liking criqiques coming gentler, and Kageyama seized in a breath.

"That's why it doesn't matter if you're a 'king' or not!" Hinata declared, rolling his towel into a wrap, and placing it on his own head. "Besides, a nickname like 'king' sounds totally badass." He grinned.

"There is no greater toss than one that is easy for the spiker to hit. That's definitely something that can only be achieved through communication," Kageyama turned to see Coach Ukai walk up. "However, that doesn't mean you're not allowed to have disagreements about it." Kageyama just looked at him, and he saw the flash in Ukai's eyes as he realized not everything is okay with the setter.

_"Like a little goody two-shoes."_

He faintly heard Asahi apologizing about something, but Kageyama wasn't sure if it was to him, or the coach, or perhaps the ref. His breathing only became louder and louder in his ears, white noise dulling the sounds of his teammates talking. He turned to see Tanaka was talking to him about something.

"-so there will be times where you'll be pissed off, but please bear with it!" he announced, his voice tuning back into Kageyama's mind. He registered enough words to reply.

"That will depend entirely on the circumstances," he mumbled, trying to act normal as his teammates laughed around him. As everyone else prepared themselves for the second set, he stood still as Nishinoya and Hinata talked next to him.

"Hey, you've hardly done any attacks from the center...You aren't chickening out on me, are you, Kageyama?!" Hinata exclaimed, and Kageyama turned to the redhead with a dazed look. A flash of concern showed for just a second on the decoy's face before being covered up. "Use the center more!!" He screamed.

"Say what?" He growled, scrunching his face at the other. Even though they might be lovers outside of the court, Hinata still was his rival on it. He pushed his nails into his palm even more when Kiyoko confirmed it, looking into the stat books with Yachi.

The next set began, and Kageyama worked through it in a half-state. His playing wasn't affected, but he still saw those  _looks_ from Ukai and Hinata. He supposed those two were the only people who could really read his moods. Hinata, because he's around the setter constantly; and Ukai, because he once admitted he was like Kageyama. He barely thought much as he set, but when it came to Tsukishima, he purposely made it higher.

It landed across from him, the blond not being able to reach it with the lousy jump he had.

"Oi," Kageyama called, steadying his breathing before he spoke. "Just so we're clear, I won't be matching the toss to you."  _Jump higher_ , he insisted.

Tsukishima glared at him and clicked his tongue, but by the time he spiked again, it was hit easily across the net and onto the floorboards. It hit out, but everyone knew that wasn't the point. Tsukishima rose to about half a foot below the height of where Hinata spikes, and it managed perfectly. Kageyama turned to him, smirking.

"I've never seen you jump that high before."

Tanaka laughed from the middle right, and Yamaguchi yelled at the setter to stop riling  _Tsukki_ up.

" _A setter is like the team's ruler and the coolest of them all!_ " Kageyama turned to see Hinata quoting him, pushing his hair onto his forehead. "No matter how much of a goody two-shoes you pretend to be, your true nature is that of a king, so just accept it already!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, hand on his hip as he looked down at his small boyfriend. "What are you even..."

Hinata sprung up, his rolled up towel in hand, and placed it onto Kageyama's head. "The new king of the court is born!" he announced.

The setter rolled his eyes again, smiling this time as he flung the towel towards Hinata. He turned back to his spot, finally beginning to breathe deep breaths again.

"Thanks, Shouyou," he whispered quietly, sideeying him on the bench. The redhead grinned in response, though Kageyama doubt he heard him. 

.

As soon as Kageyama got onto the bus, Hinata in front of him, the doors closed as the bus driver began to start the vehicle. Kageyama walked quickly down the aisle so he could get to his seat fast enough, but before he could, he was stopped by Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

"Kageyama-kun," Ukai grabbed his arm. "I didn't realize what was going on with you until after your panic ended. I now know your personal symptoms. Please do not hesitate to come to one of us the next time you have an anxiety attack. We're willing to stop games to make sure our students' physical and mental health are at 100%. Please forgive me for not noticing quick enough to help."

Kageyama stared at his coach in shock before nodding quickly, muttering a  _thank you_ before hurrying down the aisle. He sat in the second-to-last seat, with Hinata on the inside and himself on the outside. As soon as he sat down, the bus started pulling out of the school's parking lot.

His attention turned to his boyfriend once he felt a smaller hand entangle into his.

"Thank you for what you said today," Kageyama whispered.

Hinata glanced up at him. "It's nothing. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't all true." He paused for a moment before squeezing the setter's hand. "Were you able to breathe on the court? I heard you wheezing."

"It was fine, it was under control," he responded, pulling Hinata against him. "I'm going to fall asleep on you now, because I just played eight sets without coming off the court once."

"Sounds good,"

Kageyama rested his head on top of Hinata's ignoring the stares of Tsukishima across the aisle. Half of the bus was asleep anyway, and after what occured today Kageyama couldn't care.

"I think I'm starting to love you, Tobio," Hinata whispered quietly, just enough that Kageyama heard it. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to listen to that confession, but he squeezed the decoy's hand anyway.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Might just turn into a trilogy because we still haven't touched on the whole Hinata self-harming through picking at his skin thing lmao see ya next time guys


End file.
